The Trigger, Part 2: Recoil
by Centroides
Summary: Sooner or later Chief was going to learn how he was injured. Casino has to decide what and when to tell him or should he leave it alone? Leaving it too long could be deadly.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trigger, Part 2:**

**Recoil**

Chapter 1

Chief sat on the top step next to the newel post facing out onto the courtyard, his long legs stretched out spanning the lower steps. This night, like the last was clear and cold but unlike last night's bare chest, this time he wore a warm sweater and a coat. He enjoyed the peace of the night. Last night had been such a disappointment until the Warden had pointed out that he got what he really wanted, permission. He would no longer feel guilty when he listened for his heart. It was okay now. Maybe there was more to the singing and dancing than just singing and dancing. What if certain words were needed to make it work? That would explain his failure. Unfortunately there was no way he would ever find out. Gouyen was dead by now. Maybe if he survived the war he would go back there and see if there was anyone left who knew. That is, if he survived and he was free to travel. The way Garrison had saved him from the Handlers he did not think he would just turn him over at the end of the war. Dare he hope he would be able to stay with him? That was a lot to ask of the Warden and it was asking a lot to hope GCAT would just let him go. No, that would never happen.

That line or reasoning and hope was interrupted by the sound of a hound dog baying. That was nothing new; there were several dogs on the next property. What really threw him was the incredibly clear vision of a silver wolf running that flashed through his mind. The clarity surprised him but what really struck him was he had never seen a silver wolf. He had seen black, or almost black and grey to brown but never silver. He frowned as he wondered where that had that come. The second dog joined in but there was no answer to his question.

Lieutenant Garrison was filing the last of the official paperwork. He had written to his parents and placed the letter in an envelope ready to be mailed. It sat on the corner of his desk awaiting a stamp. He was about to turn out the light and head to his room when he heard the knock. "Come in."

Casino poked his head in the door. "You got a minute?"

Garrison knew something was up. Casino rarely asked. He usually arrived and told, he did not ask. This was important. "Sure, Casino. What's up?" He would keep it light.

He came into the room and sat. "I'm not sure. Chief's been looking at me kinda funny." He sounded worried. Casino did not worry about someone looking at him funny. If he thought you were up to something he would confront you. He was not afraid to stand up for himself. Apparently he had been looking out for himself and sticking up for himself for years so for him to admit it now showed how bad the situation was.

"Funny how?" He knew the situation between the two men was not the best but he thought it had improved to the point he did not have to worry about it. Now what?

"I'm not sure but I think he might be remembering."

"Remembering?"

"Yeah, about that night. When I …"

"You haven't told him?"

"How can I? How do you tell a guy, "Hey, I'm the guy that shot you in the head. Wanna go for a beer?"

"Sooner or later you are going to have to tell him or he is going to remember."

"I know but I don't know what to say or how he's going to react. He pulls that damn blade and I'm dead."

"Would you like to tell him here, in my office with me here?" Before he could get an answer the phone rang. Garrison held up a finger in a 'one moment' gesture, and lifted the receiver. "Yes sir." There was a pause then another, "Yes, sir," and he hung up. "Get your gear we gotta go." That was the end of their discussion and Casino's worries, at least for the time being.

Five men and their gear were too much for a jeep so one of the guards brought the truck around and the cons climbed in the back. Garrison sat up front. The trip was the approximate length of the drive to London so they had a general idea of where they were to end up. They were not mistaken when the flap was lifted and the London Naval base came into view. They were going by sea. Casino was relieved until Actor mentioned he thought he saw a sub at the pier. Goniff was hopeful. He did not like going by sea unless it was by sub. Casino did not mind air travel unless he had to jump out. He was fine by sea unless he was under it. Actor and Chief did not say one way or the other. Garrison knew they had their preferences but as long as they did as they were told he left it at that.

The truck stopped at the gate then proceeded. When it finally stopped the cons dismounted and looked around. They were standing on a dirt road lined with Quonset huts. Garrison came around the back and said, "You're to wait in there," and he gestured to the one on the right. "Stay there until I return."

With a quick look to make sure they were not overheard Actor said, "It would make sense and save time if I were included in the briefing." There was no reaction from their leader who turned and began to get in the jeep that pulled up. "May I suggest you mention the idea?"

Actor watched as the jeep backed up then pulled out to pass the truck before it too left. Goniff moved up beside the con man and asked, "Do you think he will? Suggest that?"

Actor turned to the Quonset hut door and said, "Probably not."

"Why not? He doesn't think it's a good idea?"

"He is an officer in the United States Army. You advance by following the rules."

"Whose rule was it to recruit convicts to work this gig?" The men trooped in and located bunks near the back that were not in use.

"That is a good question."

"Think they got a promotion for it?" asked Goniff as he stretched out.

"Another good question." Afraid of where this was going he turned it with a "Why don't you find out who's idea it was and suggest that I be included in the initial briefings?"

"Why you?"

"Would you like to join me, sitting with all those stuffed shirts?"

"No thanks. Think there're any women on this 'ere base?" asked Goniff getting up and peering out the door.

"Maybe at the briefing," suggested Casino. "How be we go have a look."

"No, we wait here."

"Minute ago you were all for going now you say no. Make up yer bleedin' mind."

"Last time we were stuck in one of these places we were 'iding out from that bloke from C-CAT. 'Ey Chiefy, what's C-CAT stand for?" He came back and sat across from the Indian.

"It's G- CAT and it's for Guardian Control and Training."

"Guardian Control? Ya mean they control all the Guardians."

"They own us." His tone was depressed and resigned.

"I thought the American constitution outlawed slavery and the ownership of people?" put in Actor. He sounded confused. "Your Civil War was fought on those grounds."

"Indians and Guardians got no rights. Guardians ain't even real people." That brought a moment of silence

"And the training? They train you to use your abilities?" suggested Actor.

"Don't take no training to use a curse. They train the Trainers and the Handlers," and then added angrily almost as an aside, "as if you need to train someone how to beat someone."

Silence smothered the conversation and they each sat considering what they had heard. Actor wondered how someone could justify treating Chief and his people like animals, unless they were not all like Chief. Was he that different from the other Guardians? Casino wondered why Chief said the trainers were taught to beat them. He had yet to see a time that Garrison had to beat him. The kid seemed willing to do whatever he was asked. Goniff wondered why Chief said he didn't need training to use a curse. How could his good eyes and hearing be a curse? The stuff he could do if he could hear the cops coming or see what was in a bloke's wallet before he lifted it. That was no curse. Why would he think it was?

Chief got up and moved to the door, taking up a position where he could watch the road. He was clearly upset talking about his past and GCAT. The physical space was his way of putting an end to the discussion. It was a tactic they would learn well.

Garrison returned long enough to tell them to follow him. They headed for the harbor and boarded a sub. They were no sooner in the ward room when they felt the motion. They were underway. "So, Warden, what's so important that we had to leave without a proper good bye?" asked Casino.

"Urgency," said Actor.

Garrison ignored the byplay. "There is an operation in the planning that requires certain information. A team was sent in and contact was made. From there, there has been no word."

"The thought is that they have been captured," finished Actor. He had an uncanny ability to see what had yet to be said. A quick mind and a good understanding of human psychology was what made him the best confidence man in the business.

"And we're to rescue them," added Casino, not to be outdone.

"After we confirm they carried out their mission."

"Why not find them, rescue them and ask them?"

"The mission is our priority."

"Meanwhile they're being tortured and killed. You got your priorities wrong, Warden," warned the safecracker.

"Casino, we're all expendable. If our places were reversed I would still expect the same."

"You're always telling us to look out for each other but now you say that doesn't extend to other teams. Are they cons?" he asked suspiciously.

"Casino." Garrison's exasperation was showing. "We look out for each other so we can all get the mission completed. Each one of you has a part to play on this team. We work together. The other team is the same. They look out for each other but they know the mission is more important.

"And what is the mission." Actor knew diverting the conversation was the best way to end this friction.

"A microfilm was hidden by one of our moles in a church on the coast of Sweden. We will be put ashore just down the coast in a small harbor and make our way to the town just inland where it's located. We have two days to find it and the other team before our pickup."

"If we don't find them in two days?" asked Actor.

"Our pick up is in two days. If we have not found them and we still think there is a chance then we may, and I say may, split up. Someone goes back with the microfilm, the others keep looking. A second pickup is two days after that. There will not be another." Garrison did not like that scenario but knew if he said they were not going to bother looking that he would just be inviting trouble. He just hoped that they could find some trace of the others before then.

"We've got a little time so grab some sleep. Food will be available twenty minutes before we're put ashore." He watched as his men turned and began jockeying for places to stretch out.

Garrison turned and left. He wanted to have a word with the Captain.

"'Ave you been to Sweden, Actor?" asked the Englishman.

"No, I have not."

"Do you mean we're going someplace you haven't been?" asked Goniff incredulously.

"Amazing isn't it," put in Casino with a grin. "Bet he dated a Swedish lady."

"I have never claimed to have been everywhere," said Actor. He obviously cared little for this conversation because he did not even open his eyes.

"Good thing too or you would have just been caught in a lie." Goniff seemed pleased that he had gotten in the last word.

"Maybe he lying now and he really has been there," suggested Casino.

"Oooh. Now there's a thought. We'll just have to keep an eye on 'im to see if he calls anyone." Both men were watching their quarry but he was ignoring them. They gave up and all that was heard was the sounds of the engines and the usual submarine noises.

Sometime later they were roused by Garrison telling them that there were sandwiches and coffee but they had to eat fast. They did as requested and soon found themselves out on the deck and fighting to get into the inflatable and get it pushed away from the sub. Four men put their backs to the paddles and they were underway. When they reached the shore they pulled their boat up and carried it inland until they found a place to hide it. It would be morning soon so they began the walk that would take them to the road. The ground was rocky so they had to watch their footing in the dark. They found the road and began to follow it on its upward climb.

They had been walking for a short time when Chief motioned trouble ahead. Garrison who was the first one behind him hurried forward and they met at the side of the road. "Someone's comin'. Horse and wagon, trotting."

"I think we can assume it's not military," said Garrison as Casino came up alongside. "Just to be safe, get off the road." Both sides of the road were rocky, one side straight up and the other down but twenty feet ahead there were a few bushes so they headed there. Without the darkness they would have been seen but as it was the ancient cart and horse trotted passed without stopping and continued down the road to the harbor. There had been two men in the cart, one up front driving and the other bundled in the back. From the destination they assumed fishermen heading down to their boat. They continued on their way. The sky lightened only fractionally, the heavy cloud cover blocking out most of the light. They passed a narrow lane that wound up through the rocks. The smell of wood smoke suggested a house was at the other end. They continued to walk.

"How much farther, Warden?" asked Casino.

"We should be getting close." In the dim light no one saw the worried look on his face.

As they walked the road swung back closer to the coast and Garrison called a halt so he could look at his map. Actor came up and looked over his arm. Both were reassured that the road on the map also swung close to the shore. They were on the right road. They were also close to their destination. Less than half a kilometer later they saw Chief signal a stop at the top of a curve. Garrison approached and there ahead in a clearing, nestled between the rocky hills was a small town. Though crowded by the hills the houses were small and neat, the town looked peaceful and untouched by war. The church spire stood tall and welcoming but ever careful they waited. There were a few people moving about including a man who was just entering the church. They were too far away to identify the man as one of theirs; he could be local worshipper or even the priest. They waited.

"There's no contact?" asked Casino.

"No. The mole is well placed. When he has information he brings it here and then notifies London. That way there was no risk to the mole."

"Where in the church is the film?" Actor stood watching the town.

"It's to be taped under the second last pew on the left as you enter. We'll watch for a bit before I go."

"Are we going in?" asked Goniff as he hunched his shoulders. This far inland they were protected from the wind off the ocean but even still, the air was cold. Walking had kept them warm but just standing was going to quickly take its toll.

"No. Too many strangers for a small isolated town."

"We can't just stand out 'ere on the road either, Warden."

"I know, Goniff." He looked over at their scout and saw him watching him. Chief nodded and he slipped away. Hopefully he could find a place.

Chief returned fifteen minutes later. "There's no place around town we could come an' go. There was a shed down by the water. Don't know what's init. Want me to go see?"

"Whatever it is 'as got to be better'n standing out here."

"All right. The rest of you go check it out. Take the bag with you. Actor, you're on me. "

The three started back down the winding road as the air began to crystalize. Within less than fifteen minutes the crystals had grown into flakes, flakes that continued to get larger. The road was still bare but the snow was starting to collect in sheltered areas. Chief started to jog and the others followed. They wanted out of this too.

They reached the bay. It looked different in the light. A quick look showed their inflatable was still there. A wooden pier off to one side was empty. There could have been a boat there when the landed. It had been too dark to see. At the end of the pier there was a clear area then a building the size of a garage. What had once been painted brown was now faded, the roof swaybacked and the door hung lopsided but basically it was intact, at least from where they were. The other two hung back as the Indian slipped around behind against the rocks. He disappeared for a few minutes then returned just as silently as he had left. He motioned for them to follow. He led them to the door and by lifting as he pulled it open they were able to enter. Inside was warm compared to the outside freeze. It also smelled of its occupants, hay, dried seaweed, old fishing nets and the horse. The latter nickered as they entered and then stood watching them.

"'Ow long you figure the fishermen will be out?"

"No idea," said Casino as he walked around. Chief had already found the window though visibility was severely restricted by the dirt, cobwebs and now the snow. "We'll have to keep watch and be ready to clear out as soon as we see them coming."

"So what you got to eat in there," asked Goniff as Casino put the duffle bag down by the door.

"We just got here. Can't you wait?" growled Casino.

"Just tryin' to lighten your load."

"I'd make you carry it but then we'd get nothing to eat." Casino ignored the look he was given as Chief slipped outside to take the watch.

Hours later Chief rapped on the wall. The boat was returning so the two slipped outside to wait. Chief then headed up the road to warn the other two men. It would not do to have them found on the road at a place there was no cover. This left Casino and Goniff standing around waiting as the boat eased into its place alongside the pier, the men tied up then finished up aboard. Finally they stepped up onto the pier carrying a long crate. Between them they took it to the shed and went inside. It seemed to take forever for them to harness the horse and hitch up the wagon before they opened the door and left. Two very cold men slipped back into the shed, stamping their feet and rubbing their hands together to try to get warm.

Chief returned and looked around before saying, "Guns."

"What?" asked Casino.

"The crate had guns in it."

"Oh yeah?" He hoped he wouldn't have to ask but the Guardian did not offer so he had to. "You smell'm?"

"Uh huh. And somethin' else too. Potatoes."

"Speaking of potatoes…" hinted Goniff.

"You just ate. So they're smugglers not fishermen."

Another hour passed and the door opened. Garrison came face to face with the business end of a Colt 45. It was immediately withdrawn as Casino saw who it was. He thought the Warden was going to say something about it so he said, "Try knocking," as he returned the weapon to the holster.

"Goniff, you're up." Garrison took off his coat and shook the snow off before putting it back on. The shed was warmer than outside but not by that much. Actor followed suit, stamping his boots to clear them as well. Goniff bundled up and went out.

Chief had been standing in the shelter of a rocky alcove. He was out of the wind but not sheltered from the falling snow. Once Goniff had taken over he headed back to the shed. It would be good to get warm. He wondered if they had figured out how to build a fire though it would be hard to find dry firewood in all this snow. Maybe he should find some and bring it in. If he could find any. The shoreline provided a few pieces of driftwood but he was unsure if it being in salt water would affect how it burned. He was going to find out. He gathered up what he could find and headed to the door. Garrison opened it and Chief carried his prize inside. The center would be best for a fire, away from the wood sides so he dropped the wood to the side. Using his boot he scraped the straw and dirt aside before picking out the tinder he required. A few pieces of straw were added as well. A match and a lot of blowing resulted in a fire. He continued to feed it until it was established. They had heat. He sat back to warm his hands and absently wiped the moisture from his forehead. He knew it was melting snow but as he wiped he had a flash of blood, lots of blood, wiping blood from his forehead, blood running into his eyes. He pulled back, gasping, staring at his hands. There was no blood on his hands. It was water from the snow melting. Snow had fallen on his head and was now melting. Why had he thought of that? No, it was more than just a thought. In his mind he **saw** the blood on his hands. In revulsion he wiped his hands vigorously on his pants then glanced around to see if anyone saw what he had done.

He thought he was safe but Garrison came over and asked, "You all right?"

Keeping his face averted he mumbled a, "Yeah" as he stood and moved to the window. He did not see but he felt Garrison standing watching him. He could not explain. Why had he seen that? It was un-nerving. He did not like unexplained things especially ones involving blood. Was it his blood? Someone else's blood? Why?

"Casino." At the sound of his name the safecracker looked up from his place by the fire. He had just pushed his can of rations closer to the fire to warm it. "As soon as you eat, we're going up to the church. The door may be locked so I'll need your Spring Steel."

"You're going for the film?" Garrison nodded and he went back to watching his dinner cook. It wasn't the best but warmed rations were better than cold and rations were better than nothing although not by much.

Once they finished the two men bundled up and set out. It was a long walk but at least it kept them warm. They approached the crest of the hill cautiously. No one was in sight so they crept forward, sticking to the shadows. They made it to the church without incident. There were no lights on in the church so they approached the door. It was unlocked so Casino stood outside as Garrison entered. He returned twenty minutes later. By this time Casino was getting worried. Either he could not find it or someone was in the church and had caught him. Fortunately or unfortunately it was the previous not the latter. Garrison looked under the pew then another and on the other side. He checked all the pews. There was no film anywhere. He began to look everywhere else he could think of. There was no film there. It had been picked up. But by whom and what did they do with it? If it had been by the other team, then where were they? He stepped back outside empty handed and the two returned to the shed.

"What was their itinerary?" asked Actor.

"They were to pick it up then make their way up the coast to the next harbor where a boat would pick them up. They didn't show."

"So that means something happened between the church and the next harbor."

"We're going to have to walk the route. Towns too small to steal a car without it being noticed."

"Unless we steal it an' drive then put it back," suggested the quiet voice of the Guardian. Actor nodded his agreement. Garrison checked his watch. "Let's go." Once again they hiked back to the town.

There were few vehicles in the town and of those most were unsuitable. They easily ruled out the enclosed van, the two-seater flatbed truck and the tractor. They finally found a four door sedan that would accommodate all of them and allow them to watch the road. Goniff slipped into the driver's seat, released the brake, put it in neutral and the others pushed it until they were clear of the town. Casino then hotwired it and they were underway. Chief headed for the driver's seat but was intercepted by his leader who said he wanted him watching so he moved to the passenger front seat. The others got in the back. Garrison had hoped that by driving slowly that the ones in the back could watch the sides of the road but with only the light of the crescent moon that peeked through the clouds it was iffy that they would see anything.

By the time they reached their destination they knew the easy answer was gone. There was no sign of the missing men. This was a larger town built around the harbor, a harbor large enough to accommodate six boats, three of which had already been hauled out of the water in preparation for winter.

"What do you know about the other team?" asked Actor as they sat looking out at the water.

"Not much, I'm afraid. But if you're thinking defection, I'd say no. Something happened to them."

"I saw no sign of Germans but if they were caught, say, with the film in the church, or here in town, there is the possibility that they were turned over to the occupation forces in hopes of appeasing them." That was a chilling thought. It was also a dead end to their investigation and it also meant the loss of the film.

"Warden?" said Chief quietly. "They'd be walkin' wouldn't they?"

"I would assume so. You have an idea?" All eyes turned his way.

"We need to walk the route."

"That's miles in the dark," said Casino not pleased with that idea.

"Take the car back then start walking back to meet us." He pulled the flashlight out of the pack.

"Lieutenant, it would be better if I took the vehicle back," said Actor. "I am sure Casino's night vision is more acute than mine."

"Yeah, you just don't want to walk."

"Au contraire. A walk in the moonlight with the sea breeze is refreshing," Actor put in lightly.

"Only if there's a dame on your arm," the disgruntled safecracker finished snidely.

"Actor, go. Take Goniff with you and head back this way once you're done, one on each side of the road."

The men broke up. Actor and Goniff got in the car, Casino and Garrison took one side of the road, the Guardian, with his superior eyesight, the other. Once the car was gone all was silent.

The terrain was rocky with deep ravines, some barren others with brush and vines, whatever managed to survive. The moonlight was barely enough to see the edges so often the ravines were cloaked in darkness. Chief wanted Garrison by his side so he could look closer but knew he was needed by Casino. He was looking but his heart was not in it. Garrison's was. He was a bulldog. He would find it if it was there. Maybe not a bulldog, maybe one of those hunting hounds. Those dogs would run until they found what they were sent after then keep going until they caught it. He had seen dogs bloodied by a bear and still going after it. Garrison was like that. Usually he identified with the hunted but this guy, he was to be admired. He was strong and sure of himself. Chief wanted to be like him.

Up ahead the rocks formed a wall that came right to the side of the road. That would be dangerous on a dark slippery night. He peered at the rock about bumper height. Bet someone kissed it at least once. He was right; there was paint on the rock though in the dark it would be easy to miss unless you were looking for it. A thought formed but remained misty in the back of his mind. He continued walking eyeing the road and the sides. He pictured a car careening over the side after hitting the wall. On a whim he walked over to Garrison's side of the road and looked down. It was a bare gully less than ten feet deep and clear of any debris.

"See something?" called Casino as he walked back to his side.

He answered, "No."

They walked on. Chief was getting cold. The damp air was not refreshing as Actor claimed. It was damp and cold. Desert air was cold at night but it wasn't damp like this. He pulled his coat tighter at his throat and stuffed his gloved hands in his pockets. A little farther there was a cleft in the rocks on his side. He looked in but it was empty except for dead leaves. He walked on.

Another ravine, another rock wall, another fruitless search. They were coming up empty here. Then he saw it. The edge of the road looked disturbed as if it had broken away. It looked like the edge of a river bank after a flood. Sometimes the water undercut the edge and it fell in. Had they had a rainstorm and the water running off had taken the edge with it? He moved closer trying to stay on what looked like solid ground. The drop was steep and hidden from the moon so it was dark. He peered closer but all he could see was a lot of debris such as branches. He leaned farther over the edge and thought he could see something… Was that…? He could not be sure with the moon deciding then to disappear completely. It wasn't far down and all he had to do was step there and then… He could just climb down a few steps and see.

The first step was fine, then a second. He found a hand hold as he moved his other foot and then he was sliding. He yelled in surprise as he continued to slip. He grabbed but the ground was unstable and the rock he thought he could stop himself was ripped out of his hand by his momentum. He finally came to a stop but he was twisted, his foot caught in something. "Shit."

The other two men heard the muffled yell and came running, pausing at the edge to assess the situation. Chief saw the light playing over the area then stop when it hit him.

"I got'm. We need a rope." In reality Chief was wedged in a ravine, tangled up in the undergrowth, his nose filled with the scent of dirt and blood but his mind flashed to another time he heard those words and smelled the same scents. Casino had hit him and was now coming after him with a rope. He was going to tie it around his neck and was going to put him under Full Guardian Control. Panic, fear, rage. NO! he would not let anyone touch him again. He would kill before he submitted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chief lay panting in the dark in the tangled mess. He had to get free. He had to be able to run or defend himself, preferably the latter. He wanted to kill. His hands swept around finding the branches that held him. He shoved them aside but his leg was still pinned. When the light swept over him again he looked around. He was lying on an angle, feet pointing down the ravine. He would have to be careful or he would slide farther down. From the sound it probably went all the way to the sea. His only means of escape was up, past the Handler above him. With his other foot he tried to push the dead weight that held his leg but it was solid. Must be another log. He looked down and saw the face. He was not alone except this face was not going to help him. This face was locked in a grimace, the grimace of death, a gruesome death. The dead man was laying crossways over Chief's leg. It was the dead man who was holding him trapped. Was he lonely? Did he want company here? Except he had an extra arm and a leg that grew out of his shoulder. There were two of them here. Chief was trapped with two dead bodies down in a ravine and a Handler who wanted to abuse him up top. He had every reason to panic.

"Chief? You all right?" It was Garrison. Garrison was looking for him. He would help him. "I'm going for a rope. I'll be right back."

He couldn't help the strangled yell. "No. Don't leave…"

""It'll be all right, Chief." It was Casino. "The only way to get you out is if we get a rope."

"Warden?" He hated the sound of panic in his voice.

"It's okay, kid. He's on his way. Meanwhile just relax. Actor and Goniff'll be here soon. We won't leave you. We'll get you out. Don't you worry."

Casino was going to tie him up. With his free foot he pushed at the dead body again. He had to get free. As he pushed he felt himself slide a few inches. It was the body that was holding him from falling any farther. Damn. He could feel himself shaking so he tried to slow his breathing. Panic would not help. "Gouyen," he breathed, "I need your help. I don't want to die, not here like this," he drew in a ragged breath, "and I don't want to kill any more but I can't let them." He closed his eyes and shuddered at the memories.

"Hey kid, you still with me?"

He sounded confident. He knew Chief was trapped and just waiting to be caught. Only he wasn't going to be waiting, or at least not waiting to be caught. He was going to be waiting to kill. Any one touched him and he was going to kill them. He felt the blade at his wrist. He would leave it there until he heard them coming. If he dropped it here he would never get it back. The other blade was in his boot trapped under a dead body. The third one he had lost somewhere on their last mission and he had been too afraid to tell the Lieutenant about it for fear he would get mad at him. He was enough of a disappointment to him without him losing stuff too. He lay still trying to gather his strength, preparing his mind for the coming battle. Instead all he felt was the sharp pain of something sticking in his back, the cold of the ground and the sting of the pain in his hand. A quick look showed his skinned palm. When he had tried to grab a handhold and slipped he had skinned his hand. It stung. There was a bit of snow farther over but when he tried to reach it to numb the pain he felt the ground shift just a little. Bad idea. He lay still and tried to concentrate on the anger.

"I think I see'em," said the voice from above.

Damn, thought Chief. Them, means Actor and Goniff. Whose side were they on? Actor was so hard to read. He had never really hurt him but there was the time when he had just got clean and he asked about what he remembered, offering to teach him in private. No one would do that ever again. What about Goniff? He seemed to be okay with him but he was never any good at reading real people. He would have to assume that he was in with the others. No, there was no help up there and, he looked down at the dead bodies, no help down here either. He was in a real fix. If he moved he was going down to die a violent death. If he waited he would be brought up to a painful death. He might have a chance against Casino and he was sure he could take Goniff but not Actor. He had no chance in a fight against his height and his strength. Garrison had taught all the men how to fight hand to hand so they all knew the moves but power still gave Actor the advantage. He didn't want to die but he saw no way out.

"Please, Warden." He might have whispered his plea or it could have been in his head. Either way he was his only hope. He had to cling to that hope; it was all he had until a dark thought stripped even that from his mind. What if Casino knew Garrison was on his side and had killed the man when he turned to go for help. His mind provided the pictures of the rock in Casino's hand crashing down and the body suddenly limp, falling to the pavement. Or would he wait until he returned with the rope then kill him. That made more sense. He had to warn the Warden. If he knew what was coming then he would be careful. He could disarm Casino and with the ringleader down he could save Chief. How? How could he warn Garrison?

He had to get up there. Carefully he felt around. If he could find something to grab hold of, something he could use to pull himself up with. He found something but it fell away when he pulled on it. He kept trying and found a crevice in the rock. He jammed his fingers in and placed his free foot against the body. He pulled up, arching his back hoping to move inchworm style. It worked. The stab in his back was a little lower. He tried again and was rewarded by another inch of progress. The next time was a standstill. The body he was braced against slipped. Holding his breath he began searching for another handhold. There was nothing solid enough to hold onto. He tried with his injured hand. It was painful but he found a rocky protrusion. Again he inched upward. There was a skittering as some pebbles rolled down but his position remained.

"Warden," he yelled, hoping it was loud enough for him to hear.

"He has not returned yet. He should not be long," suggested Actor hopefully. "Are you injured?"

Yeah, as if you care, he thought. If he said yes then they would not be expecting a fight. Lying to the enemy was all right. "I hurt my leg."

"Just remain calm. As soon as the Lieutenant comes back we will get you out. Actor sounded so convincing but then he was a con man. Stupid, he thought, why aren't you listening? He relaxed as much as his precarious position would allow and opened his hearing.

"…back from the edge, Goniff. Any of that falls and it's going to hit him." Casino's voice.

"You mean like when you,"

"Gentlemen." Actor's authoritative voice interrupted Goniff. "Sniping is not going to help us and especially Chief. Casino, if you head up the road you may be able to intercept the Lieutenant."

So they were planning to take him. With renewed urgency he hauled himself up again. Bracing himself he pulled his trapped foot free and began trying to find somewhere to brace himself with his feet. Another inch and he reached up with both hands looking for another hold, found it and pulled again. It was slow going but he was making progress until his head hit a rock. He was under an overhanging rock with no way to get over it. He would have to move sideways. He tried to look but the light suddenly disappeared.

"What are you doing?" asked Actor.

I thought I saw something move over there," answered Goniff.

"It is a broken branch moving in the wind. That is all; now shine the light back down on Chief."

There was pounding up over head and then Garrison's voice, breathless from running. "Chief?"

He was glad he was alive but scared how to warn him. Before he could say anything the rope dropped down to his left.

"Chief? Can you grab the rope? I've got the other end. Actor and I'll anchor if you can reach the rope. Even if you just hold on, we'll pull you up."

The rope was just out of reach. If he stretched just a little… he started to slide. "Flip it to the right." The rope flipped but caught on a branch. He slipped another inch. The rope flipped again and again finally clearing the snag. "There, Chiefy. Can you get it now?" Apparently it was Goniff who was trying to maneuver the rope. Chief let go of his handhold and began to slide as he lunged for the rope, catching it with his injured hand. His palm burned as the coarse fibers dug into his flesh but he couldn't let go. He flipped himself over so he could grab with his other hand. The rope sagged but held. He pushed with his feet as the rope slowly rose pulling him up out of the place of death. Hands reached down and grasped his wrists pulling him up onto the road. He lay gasping like a fish out of water. He was glad to get out of what looked to be his exit from this world. He would never forget the look on that dead man's face. He almost joined them. Slowly, shakily he gathered his feet under him and stood.

"You all right, Chief? Casino said you were injured." That snapped everything into place. Casino had hit him and come after him so he followed his heart and in three strides he was on his nemesis fists flying. Casino fell back onto the road stunned. Garrison was the first to recover. He jumped to the angry man's side and grabbed his arm stopping him. "What're you doing?"

"Bastard came after me," he ground out staring at the object of his hatred.

"What?" squeaked the man on the road.

"You try that again and I'll kill you. You don't **ever** touch me or I will." The pure hatred sent chills down four men's spines as they stood, or in one case laid, in disbelief.

"Chief?" said Garrison tentatively. "What's going on?"

Chief turned his full fury on Garrison, the snarl on his face clear, and then he turned and began walking back down the road.

With a look in the Guardian's direction, Garrison came over to Casino, squatting down at his side. "Are you all right? Do you think you can stand?" Casino was wobbly but they managed to get him standing. With Garrison supporting him on one side, Actor on the other and Goniff following they set off down the road.

By the time they reached the shed they had been staying at Casino was walking on his own but he was not talking. He said his jaw hurt real bad, it might be broken. As they came to the door Garrison saw the shadow move. He waited until the others were inside before stepping away from the building. Chief, cloaked in darkness, appeared out of the gloom.

"Chief?"

"I have to go back." The anger was gone but he was resolute.

Garrison was unsure what was going on, unsure what the Guardian was up to so he waited. Did he mean back to GCAT? Had he had enough?

The shadow looked out toward the water then back up the road. Finally he spoke again. "I think I know where the film is." There was no reaction. Chief had had a lot of time to think things over. As angry as he was at Casino, a small part was still unsure what had really gone on. Casino had come after him and tried to control him. He should kill him for that. At least that was what he thought. But why would he do that? Why all of a sudden he tries… But he remembered that clearly. He heard him say "I got'm. I need a rope." Those were his words. What else could they mean? He had fallen and he was hurt. Casino was above saying he 'got him' and was asking for 'a rope'. All it could be was Casino had attacked him and wanted to tie him with the rope. It did not make sense.

Even with all that confusion he knew there was something else that he had to do. "There was two bodies in the gully. They weren't dead that long. Maybe it's your guys. I'll need the rope." He could feel the tension; Garrison was scared of him. No, not scared, he was holding back like he didn't trust him. That was it. He didn't trust him. That bothered him more than he wanted to admit. He couldn't just let that go, he had to say something even if it didn't fix it, he had to try. "He shouldna done it." Maybe he was trying to justify what he had done but it was true.

He wanted to leave but he needed the rope. Maybe Garrison didn't want to give it to him. Couldn't blame him. Probably wanted to kill him or drive him off. If he could he'd wait until Chief was on watch and then they would sneak off and leave him. His fear was confirmed when Garrison turned and walked back to the shed. He was finished with him.

Chief stood alone under the crescent moon, the waves scouring the beach pushing the boat up against the pier, the bumpers making groaning noises. He was free, what he had wanted for so long. No one would be telling him what to do. There would be no drugs, no commands, no Handlers, he was free to go where ever he wanted.

Instead of joy, he felt so lost and alone, deserted, abandoned, forgotten, empty… He wanted to die. Maybe he should just walk out into the water and let go. Instead he turned and looked up the road. Go, he thought. They don't need you here. Let them go. He took a step and another. He pulled in his hearing so he did not hear the echo.

He walked unthinking, just following the road; his shadow leading the way until he rounded the bend then even his shadow abandoned him slipping behind him out of sight. Finally the road twisted back around and his shadow slowly moved up into view, except his shadow had a shadow. As he walked farther into the turn the shadows became distinct. He extended his hearing and heard his footsteps had a shadow too. Extending a little farther and he heard the heartbeat. The familiar sound brought a lump to his throat. He was with him, he had followed, he had not abandoned him. His eyes moistened and his breathing hitched.

Slowly the form drew closer and his voice said softly, "I would like to hear your side of it."

"What'd he say?"

"I want your side. Tell me what happened."

How could he explain? "I heard 'm. I was in that ditch and I heard'm. He said I got'm and ta get'm a rope." He voice turned hard as he continued, "Anyone tries ta get me with a rope is gonna die. I ain't drugged and I'll fight." He turned to Garrison and said, "an' that includes you. I'm sorry, Warden, but I ain't gonna go back ta that. You don't know what it was like." Without realizing what he was doing Chief had eased into a fighting stance. His body fully expected to have to prove his commitment to his words.

Garrison read the stance and adopted the counter measure. He stood flat footed, arm out from his sides, palms facing his opponent. He was offering no defense. "Chief, I want you to picture where you were. Now picture where they were. You were across the road when they heard a noise and you disappeared. They run over and look down. They can't see anything then they see you. Casino says I got'm, meaning I found him." Garrison was watching the Indian trying to gauge if any of this was getting through but his face was hidden in the shadows. "You're down the slope and it doesn't look like you can get out so what does he do? What else can he do? He calls for a rope so he can either climb down to help you or drop it down so you can climb out." He waited hoping he was getting through.

"Is that what he told you?" The defensive tone was still there.

"Tell me different, Chief." His voice was gentle.

"Tell me why I knew he was after me, why I knew he was gonna hurt me. Tell me that. Cause I knew. I knew he had bloodied me and now he was gonna finish it."

"Bloodied you?" Chief started when he heard his words repeated, his head jerked up, flooding his face with moonlight. He looked surprised, worried. "You said he bloodied you? Did he push you off the road? Is that what happened?"

"Blood. There was blood." His eyes flicked from side to side in confusion and his mouth remained open.

"How did you end up in the gully?" Again that calm soothing voice.

"I uh… The side of the road was…" He glanced over to the side of the road as if he could see what it was that he was trying to describe. "I could see that something happened and I looked over the side. I thought there was something down there but when I stepped down I slid."

"So Casino had nothing to do with it. He wasn't after you."

Chief stood breathing in and out through his mouth, his forehead creased in a frown as he tried to fit the pieces together. They still did not fit. "But, it wasn't there."

"What wasn't there?"

Chief put a hand to his temple and slid his fingers back and up to the scab on his scalp. "It was…" and he looked down to the road. "It wasn't here. I don't know where, but," he lowered his hand, looked Garrison in the eye and his face hardened, "it happened." He turned and began walking again.

Chief walked to the exact spot and stopped. "Whata we do about the bodies? Don't look like anyplace to bury then around here. Grounds too rocky."

"If we can't bring them up, can you lower them farther down? What's it like at the bottom?"

"It was too dark to see. Might be as good a place as any."

"There's no place to tie the rope," said the Lieutenant looking around, "so I'll have to hold you. Just take it easy going down. Once you're there check out the bottom or as far as you can. Get any ID or personal stuff if there is any. Shouldn't be but you never know."

Chief nodded and picking up the section of rope at the edge he began repelling down. Once over the edge he used as many hand and foot holds as he could find to ease the weight Garrison would have to hold. It was not easy but he managed to get to the bodies without knocking them much further. He stopped and listened. This was not the place where Casino had tried to hurt him. This was nothing like it. Where the Hell had it happened because he knew it was real. It had happened somewhere, just not here. Save that for another time. Right now he had a job to do. Getting his hands in the dead men's pockets was hard with the way they were positioned. He almost had the film when he felt his foot begin to slide. Trusting Garrison he grasped it and held on. His foot caught and he freed his hand pulling the film with it. He had it. Now check the last pocket and he was done.

Chief climbed back up to the road carrying two wallets and one roll of film. "Was only two that I could see. I couldn't see no more."

"That's all there were."

"Just the two of them? No one else?"

"Teams come in different sizes, there's even a few that operate alone."

"You ever go alone?"

"I have." Garrison coiled up the rope and the two men began the trek to the northern town where he had taken the rope. If they wanted no one to know they had been there then they had to return it. By the time they got back to the shed where they had landed they were tired and the sun was going to be rising. Actor took over the watch from Goniff and two tired men lay down to get some sleep.

The next morning dawned invisibly. It was snowing which meant their tracks would be visible if the smugglers returned. They would have to take that chance. Casino was just coming in when Garrison stretched and sat up. Chief had woken minutes earlier but lay still enjoying the warmth of the hay. He now got up and wandered outside for his morning ritual. Garrison soon joined him. When they returned coffee was ready.

"Breakfast's ready," said Goniff. "I made it special just for you. "Ere you go."

"Big deal, you opened a few cans. When do we get outta this place?" Casino had had the late watch and was grumpy.

"Why you so miserable? I got the next watch. 'Ere have a coffee." They ate in silence as Goniff went out.

"Casino." Chief had agonized over this last night. He knew he had to do it but he had to be careful. Saying nothing could get him left on the outside like he thought he had been last night. He did not want that again because it could be forever. Best do it now. He waited until he had the safecracker's attention. It was a good sign that he looked leery. "I'm sorry for hittin' you last night. I was… It wasn't yer fault." Good that went over okay. He looked sort of relieved but not gloating but just to be sure… "But what I said about touchin' me still goes. You understand?"

Casino hadn't a clue but he nodded. Did he remember? Was he thinking something else? He accused him of coming after him. He didn't say anything about him shooting him just not to touch him. That was fine; he had no intention of touching him. The farther away he was the better. That still left the question, what would he do when he remembered?

Garrison and Actor both saw the look of confusion and guilt on the safecrackers face. Did Chief see it? It did not seem like he did. Was that good? It would be better to get this out in the open but maybe here was not the best place to do it. Best wait until they were home and there were guards around.

The men passed the day sitting, smoking and telling stories. Casino swore he was going to make sure a deck of cards was included in the next bag of gear. Goniff reminded him that that was what he said the last time. Out of boredom they ate an extra lunch.

Garrison enjoyed the down time, at least for a while then his mind settled on all the things that were waiting for him back at their base. There was the debriefing, the reports to write, the usual business of running their operation, the explanation for their expenses…

Actor sat reminiscing about Elsa, a lovely woman he had courted in Venezia in '34. And what a lovely woman she was, her skin was as pale as her hair, both soft and silky. Her face and her bright blue eyes were so expressive that even without a common language they still would have been able to communicate. His reverie was interrupted by shouting.

"Crap shot."

"Oh no. You already used that. You only get one."

"That was the last game. This is a new one."

"Bullshit."

"Keep it down," growled Garrison. The noise subsided as the three men went back to pitching pennies or as Goniff called it Liney.

As the darkness thickened the men ate, hopefully, their last meal here. Once completed, they scoured the interior and the exterior removing any signs that they had been there. When Garrison was satisfied they headed for their hidden boat and set off.

It was cold on the water and even colder when they moved out from the shelter of the land. Fortunately their Guardian spotted the signal flash, Garrison returned it and they paddled like mad for the sub.

"Boy, are we glad to see you," gushed Goniff as he descended the ladder into the sub.

"You may not be when you find out," said the Captain ominously.

"Trouble?" asked Garrison. He was the last one to board.

"There's a storm coming,"

"But that's okay, we can just go under it, right Casino, you're okay with that aren't you?" Goniff grinned as he punched Casino's arm.

"Afraid not."

"What?" asked Goniff and Casino in unison.

"We had a run in with a U-boat." Both cons looked nervous. "We sustained some damage including some to the tower." Both men looked up. "We can't submerge." Then in a lighter tone he said, "But don't worry, boys, we'll get you home one way or the other." He smiled but no one else did.

The men headed to the mess where they would spend the trip. Due to some flooding, there was nowhere else. It did not take long for Casino to find someone with a deck of cards and get a game going. Things were going well until an Officer stopped in.

"You boys wouldn't be gambling, would you? You know that's against regulations. I'd have to confiscate the cards."

"No, Sir, we would never do that. We're just passing the time playing… Goldfish. Anyone got any sixes?"

Several players told him to go fish and he reached out to the pile and drew a card. The next player, a tall thin man pondered his cards and said, "Let me see."

The Officer leaned in closer to the nearest player, eying his cards before saying, "That's a real good poker hand you got there, son, but a lousy hand for Fish." He waited watching the table.

The thin man, whose turn it was said, "Anyone got any Aces?" He received two cards which he tucked into his hand. "Any deuces?" By this time the Officer had left as quietly as he had come. The men waited for a moment and then tossed their cards on the table except for the redhead whose cards the officer had checked. He slammed his cards on the table saying, "Shit. That was the best hand I ever had."

Casino reached over and spread the cards, revealing the Ace, King, Jack and ten of Diamonds He whistled and said, "Yeah. You had the makings of a Royal Flush. All you needed was this," and he pulled the Queen from his hand. There were groans all around. The cards were re-dealt and the game resumed with Chief listening.

It did not take long for the storm to hit. With the bulk of the boat submerged and by staying as close to the shore as possible they were able to ride out the worst of the storm so though they were delayed they finally made it home. The truck met them at the harbor and took them home. Garrison showered, changed and was off to London. The men decided to take a night on the town. They had earned it.

The first beer went well, the second one too. By the third Casino was feeling good until he saw the Guardian lean back, place his elbow on the armrest and rest his head on his hand. That was not a problem, they were all tired but then he noticed that his fingers had slid up into his hair. He was rubbing his head where he had gotten shot. Was it sore or was he remembering? He decided it would be best if he was not caught watching. He moved his eyes but he was too late. Chief had seen him looking and the look on the Guardians face made him uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

_Many thanks to Cathy for her help with the plot. As you can see, Cathy, it worked, just like you said._

Chapter 3

The phone rang early disturbing the Sargent Major who then passed the news on to the Lieutenant. It was good news and bad news. The good news was that it was not a mission in Europe. The bad news was that there was a child missing and the town was organizing a search. The call had gone out to all able bodied people. The Army had offered up the services of Garrison's Gorillas.

"The least they could do was draw us a pint to warm us before we go," whined Goniff. He had asked but though the doors of the pub were open it was too early for service.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" asked Actor.

"All I know is the mother, Mrs. Margret Ashbury, received a telegram that her husband is listed as missing in action. All she can figure is that their son, Roger, hear her tell her neighbor that he was missing and he went looking for him."

"How old's the kid," asked Casino.

"He's eight."

"Blimey," exclaimed Goniff. "Just a little tike, gone to look for his Da."

"How long has he been gone?"

"She checked in on him before she went to bed around midnight. He was gone when she got this morning."

The area surrounding the Ashbury home had been divided into sections with groups each being assigned an area. They were to search their area then return for a new assignment. Because the call had gone to the local military base then to the Gorillas' base most of the groups had already set out. Garrison and his men were shown the map of where to look and they set off.

Garrison drove, ignoring Goniff's back seat advice to 'turn 'ere, I know a short cut' and his reminders about what side of the road to drive on. They reached their designated road and made the turn. Finding a missing child in the countryside does not sound that hard except this countryside was not farmers' fields where you could just look. This was a narrow winding road in gently rolling country. To make it worse there was what looked like a jungle on both sides closing in right up to the sides. Where it opened up was rolling hills with scattered wooded areas. This was not going to be easy. After all the walking they had done in Sweden they did not relish their present task but because it was a child they would do it and say nothing.

Four hours of walking, calling, crawling over, around and under had left the men tired and by now hungry and thirsty. Garrison called them over to the telephone pole where he had stopped the jeep and handed out canteens of water. "We'll head back for something to eat then return." As much as Garrison wanted to continue looking, he knew his men were cold and tired and that combination led to mistakes. They drank then climbed aboard for the trip into town.

"Warden?" Chief had been sitting in the back but had leaned forward and put his hand on his shoulder.

The Officer took his foot off the accelerator and said, "What is it, Chief?"

"Back there. Stop, go back."

Garrison complied as he said, ""You see something?" There was no answer but then he did not expect one.

Garrison was turned looking back over his shoulder watching the edge of the road so it was Actor in the passenger seat who called out, "There, behind the hill," Sure enough off to the side through the trees there was a flash of faded red. There was a building tucked in behind the hill. Because of its position it could not be seen when travelling east as they had been on the way only when heading west. Chief hopped over the side of the jeep and began making his way through the trees followed by Goniff. Once he was clear of the trees Chief stopped and looked around. Finally he turned and pushed his way back to the jeep.

"The barns abandoned but there's a track that comes from that way," and he gestured beyond the barn. "Probably easier to just leave the jeep here and walk in." Actor and Casino climbed out and Garrison moved the jeep as far off the road as he could. There was little traffic but the road was narrow enough to begin with. He did not want to block someone's way. The men pushed their way through the underbrush following the Indian.

Once clear of the trees the ground was either thick with clumps of grass or hard packed dirt. Though it was deserted now, years of horses, tractors and maybe even sheep or cattle had packed the earth so well that nothing could get started. They followed the ruts that led to the door. At a signal from Garrison, Actor and Goniff headed around the perimeter, looking for signs of a visitor of the two legged kind. No doubt there were more than a few of the four legged kind but they had no interest in those.

The other three stepped inside. Casino stopped just inside to look around the dusty interior. Something made him uneasy. He wasn't sure. He had no problems with barns. He had stolen his first tractor out of a barn like this. He looked around and as soon as he saw the bottom of the ladder that led to the loft he pictured the blood on the floor and he knew. He had shot Chief in the head in a barn like this.

Garrison was all business. He knew there were many hiding places for a child in a barn. Children seemed to be drawn to barns. Immediately inside the door was a large clear area, probably used to harness and unharness the horses. Later the tractor could have been parked here. The wooden floor was solid though Garrison wondered what was under it. Farther back and to one side there was a ladder up to the loft. Beyond that there were two open stalls and two box stalls. The top rails were rounded; evidence of horses chewing their boredom away. Casino headed for the left stalls so the Officer took the right.

Chief liked barns. He liked the smell, the smell of animals, of hay. Barns meant peace and sanctuary. He stopped to inhale the smell. This one was old and unused for some time so there was a smell of cold and rot and dirt but the overriding smell was hay dust and manure. Still there had been life and peace, maybe even birth here though any scent of blood was long gone. There was the scent of musk; a fox must have denned in here in the not too distant past.

A vision of a silver wolf sliding past the outside of a barn at night puzzled him. That was twice that had happened. Was it a warning? He could not remember any mention of a silver wolf in any of the stories Gouyen had told him. The coyote was the trickster but not the wolf. He saw Actor's blurred image move past the filthy window. Was Actor the wolf? Involuntarily he looked to their leader. He would have thought Garrison would be the wolf, the leader of the pack. Actor was older so maybe the silver was age?

Casino and Garrison were checking this floor so Chief thought he would check the loft. He liked the loft, the smell of hay, the view. As he reached for the ladder his mind flashed to another ladder. This one was worn, the paint scuffed off, the edges of the rungs rounded from use. The one in his mind was newer, freshly whitewashed. Where had he seen that? It must have been a long time ago when he was a kid. Maybe Indian Residential School but all they had was sheds for the sheep. There were no ladders there.

Casino could not just stand there hoping so he went into the stall to have a look. He used his foot to move the stack of burlap bags in the corner. He doubted a child could hide under there but better look everywhere to be safe. There was not a child but a nest. Rabbit? He had once had a neighbor who raised rabbits but these were not rabbits. They were cats or kittens. The kittens looked so young all nestled together. One black and white one lifted its head, eyes almost open. The mouth opened but no sound came out. It lowered its head again. They looked healthy enough. Where was the mother cat, maybe out hunting?

He took a quick look for the cat but what he saw bothered him. The Guardian was over by the ladder. When the Guardian had first joined their team he had been pathetic, not worth bothering with. Since then he had grown and changed. He had put on weight and thanks to their training it was all muscle. He himself had become stronger as well but now they were more evenly matched. Matched this is, if the kid didn't pull one of those damn knives. He still had that one from the last mission but against him he did not stand a chance**.** The kid could kill him without blinking an eye, literally. Just because the kid didn't know or remember now didn't mean he was never going to remember. He had to tell him but there was never seemed to be a right time and telling a guy that you were the one who shot him had to be done at the right time.

Out of the corner of his eye Garrison saw the look of, was it fear, on the safecracker's face? Startled, Garrison looked in the direction the other was looking; the ladder to the loft. Chief had grabbed the upright and had put his foot up on the lowest rung. He stepped up. He was going up to the loft. Momentarily confused he started to turn away when he remembered. Chief had been shot at the top of the ladder in another barn like this.

Chief grasped the upright and put his foot on the bottom rung when he felt it. Casino was watching him again, looking worried like last night at the Doves. Why? He caught his eye and stared. Casino looked away and turned. Garrison had seen him watching as well. There was concern on his face as well. Something was going on and Garrison was in on it.

Chief took a step up and then another. As he climbed his heart began to accelerate and fear tingled around the edges of his gut. Why? He looked up to the ceiling. There were cobwebs but that was to be expected. Was the child up there? Dead? Had he died there and that was what he was feeling? The dead were not to be feared but they were not to be interfered with either. And what about the mother? How was she going to deal with this? First her husband killed overseas then her child. It would be better if she didn't see the body but then if she didn't then she would never accept that he was dead. That could drive a person, especially a mother, mad. The Mother that had taken him in had been like that. She had pined for her lost son. She told him he was a replacement from God but he knew she had still hoped he would return. There was nothing to do but go up and find out so he pushed on. As he entered the area between the ceiling below and the floor above his head exploded in a blinding pain so severe that it paralyzed his muscles and he fell.

At the sound of the clatter and a thud both men stood and whipped around pushing their way out into the center of the barn. Seeing the body at the bottom of the ladder they raced over to help. Garrison had been in the closer stall so he arrived first. Casino hung back. Both men squatted down beside their fallen comrade. He lay sprawled on the floor on his right side, his right foot caught in the lowest rung. His eyes opened but he was obviously stunned.

"Chief?" said Garrison urgently then forced himself to relax. "Just lay still. You're going to be all right, just, lie still for a minute. Do you hurt anywhere?" There was no answer so he continued. "I'm going to feel your legs and arms for broken bones, okay? Just lay still." Garrison knew there was trouble when he was able to run his hands over his legs without even a twitch. Casino noticed it but thought maybe it was just him that wasn't supposed to touch him.

"Chief? Can you move your arms and legs?" He was not moving. This was serious.

Then the injured man slowly moved his arm first placing his hand close to his chest then pushed against the floor easing himself over onto his back grimacing as he did. He raised his head and with a puzzled expression on his face he looked to his feet.

"Something happened." He looked frightened and horrified as he tried to get his foot untangled from the ladder. "That's how I hurt my leg. When I fell." Once he had it clear he lay back and looked to the ceiling with a frown which changed to a look of shock. "It happened," he whispered then louder, "It really happened." He lay panting on the floor, eyes wide, shocked as he searched his memory trying to put it together. "He tried to kill me." He struggled to a sitting position and then held his head in his hands before dropping them and staring at them. "There was blood but not at first. I didn't understand. All I knew was I had to get out of there before he could… tie me." His voice was shaky. "He wanted to use me," he whispered in fear.

He looked up at Garrison. "Why'd he do it? You know don't you?" His frown deepened and he looked hurt. "Why won't you tell me?" His hand went back to his head, the place he had been hit, his pain cut through Garrison's heart. Then the sharpest cut, "I trusted you," he whispered.

"It had to come from Casino," said the blonde gently. "He had to be the one to tell you. At first I thought he had but he came to me just before our last mission but then we had to leave. There wasn't time."

"Casino?" His eyes wandered and he saw the man in question. The shock turned to anger and he scrambled to get up. He had to defend himself against his attacker. Still in pain and in shock from the fall he had not regained his coordination or his equilibrium and he stumbled. Garrison saw this and automatically reached out grabbing his arm to steady him. Chief shook it off and leaned against the ladder. "What did you do? You hit me. You tried to kill me," he said in disbelief.

"When we get back we'll sit down and get this all out into the open." All he could do was try to placate the angry man. He had ample enough reason to be angry but if they started to fight here someone was going to die.

"Don't bother," snarled the Guardian. "Ain't nothin' to explain. He wants me dead, well I got other plans." His tone ran chills up Casino and Garrison's spines

"He doesn't want you dead. That's not what happened," pleaded Garrison.

"So you do know," he growled as he swung on his leader. "You were in on it weren't you, right from the beginning. I ain't as stupid as they want you to believe." He swung his eyes back to his adversary. "As for you…"

The barn door swung open admitting a cold draft though it was not as cold as the atmosphere between the three men. Along with the draft there were three people. The first was a tiny woman, maybe five feet tall, dark brown hair wearing rumpled clothes. Behind her were the tall Italian looking even taller and broader in the shoulder compared to the woman and Goniff bringing up the rear.

The woman strode over to the three and instantly assessing the situation she flew into action. She pushed herself in between Casino and Chief and started telling them in in the tone mothers all the world over use to talk to naughty children. "I don't care what your problems are. All that matters, over whatever petty squabbles you might have, all that matters is my son's life. His life! Do you understand that? Here you stand arguing and fighting over nothing and he might be freezing to death right now. Now the two of you stop acting like children and start acting like adults and help me find my baby." She stood glaring at them, hands clenched, daring them to argue. No one spoke but the level of anger had fallen.

"We'll finish this latter," said Chief. He no longer sounded ready to kill but not forgiving either.

"No you won't. It's finished now! You understand? It's done. Over. Finished. Now shake hands like grownups and go find my son."

They were so shocked that they obeyed. It was not so much a handshake as a very brief touch and with that Chief went up the ladder and Casino turned to leave. Garrison was shocked but he had to smile. This little bit of a woman had just defused a potentially deadly situation and she had barely raised her voice. He too was about to leave when he saw Chief gesture to him. Grabbing the ladder he climbed up.

Chief was still angry but knew the mother was partly right. The boy was important and maybe time was important but so was someone trying to kill you. Casino had hurt him somehow, maybe hit him with something when he came up the ladder. Garrison knew what it was and had said nothing. They were against him, they were the enemy. What was he to do? If he said he didn't want to work with them then he was back to GCAT. He had no alternative.

Garrison stepped off the ladder. Chief did not want to talk to him. Silence was his only defense but he needed to scan. He went and stood at the window. Fortunately Garrison understood and came up behind him. Once in place Chief began to look. He started with a scan of the area looking for movement and color. He tried listening but there were so many other noises that it was hard to pinpoint the sound that a small boy would make. There was nothing yet…

The familiar voice called him, softly at first then louder, more insistent until he concentrated and followed it back. He had gotten lost but it was all right. He took a moment to replay in his mind because he knew. He looked out over the back meadow and turned his head slowly. There, it was there to the right of the tree that creaked. He knew.

He spun around and with a gesture of his head the two men descended and left the barn. Once outside Chief led them to a second old cistern. Actor pulled away the last pieces of the broken lid and they looked down. Fortunately there was no water and it was not too deep. Actor sat down on the edge, turned around and lowered himself down. From there it was only a short drop. He picked up the child and handed him up into the waiting arms of Garrison who then passed him to his mother. While they had a tearful reunion Garrison helped Actor to climb up. She gushed her appreciation and they headed back to the town center.

The Doves was open for business but most people there were more interested in talking than drinking. Mrs. Ashbury had left to take her son home. He was tired, dirty and other than a skinned knee, in good shape for a child who had made his way several miles over rough terrain to a place he had only been a few times. It seems the boy remembered his father saying that he used to play there when he was a boy and in his mind he had decided that that was where his father had gone.

Garrison had finally rounded up his men and was heading for the door when a tiny figure stopped him. "May I have a word with you and your men? I'll only take a moment."

"Yes ma'am." Seeing the noisy crowd behind them he suggested they speak outside. They stepped out and stood in the shelter of the building. She approached slowly but resolutely, still wearing the rumpled clothes but she was no longer angry. The men stood quietly not knowing what to expect and having already felt her wrath, did not want to feel it again.

"I came back to thank you for finding my son. For his life, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome."

"Just glad we could help, ma'am."

They expected her to leave but instead she looked forlorn as she said, "I also apologize for yelling at you. It was unfair and uncalled for. Even my son's life is no excuse to be rude especially to those who are trying to help."

This was definitely not what they were expecting. It was also embarrassing because at the time she had been right. The shame must have shown on certain faces.

"Whatever the problem was between you two," she eyed the two fighters, "I hope it has been resolved." She looked to Garrison seeing as she was not getting anything from the other two. "By the way, if you don't mind", she eyed them again, her brown eyes showing her concern, "what were you two arguing about?" She suddenly flushed and dropped her eyes as she said, "No. I am sorry, that's none of my business. I do hope you have settled your differences." She looked up hopefully, "You have haven't you?"

She looked concerned when she did not get the answer she wanted. "Friends are invaluable but sometimes they make mistakes." She looked at the two and determined from his guilty look who was who. She turned to Chief and said, "But we forgive them because they are our friends and they would forgive us if it were us who slipped. Nothing is so bad that it cannot be forgiven. Right?"

Chief refused to meet her eye; instead he stood looking cold and aloof. No one spoke so she let the silence linger. She knew some people felt compelled to fill the silence but not this one so she pressed on. "What was so bad that you would turn your back on a child in need?" Chief looked a Casino seeing the forlorn look. Chief weighed the question. Did he care more about revenge or a child? Would he put his own life before that of a child? From the look on Casino's face he would.

Chief did not. He had never had any sisters, brothers or childhood friends. All he had was memories of being teased and beaten up. What about the lost boy. Was he teased too? What if he had stayed and fought Casino; if he had left the child in the well? What if there had been water in it and the boy drowned while he taught Casino a lesson, while he defended himself? Could he live with that?

And what about Casino? He looked at him. Ever since it happened Casino had looked worried, scared like he was not proud that he had gotten in the first strike. If I struck first, thought Chief, and missed I would be scared too. No I wouldn't, I would just finish it. Casino had not made a move. Maybe it was an accident. He had to find out. What the mother had said was true. It would be good to have friends.

And Garrison? Why hadn't he told him? He had defended Casino. That meant he knew the truth. He should have told him. But that would make him a rat. No. He was just going around in circles. Garrison said they would talk it over. Maybe he could figure out what happened if he heard what they had to say. The problem was that Chief did not like talk. It was too easy to use words to lie but there was no other way. He had to listen.

Mrs. Ashbury saw the shift and she turned to Casino, placing a hand on his arm. "And have you apologized?"

That was the opening he needed. "Chief," but of course he could not say what he had actually done in front of a lady so he made it general. "It was an accident. I didn't mean to… to hit you."

She turned to Chief and said, "Do you accept his apology?"

Chief dipped his head and exhaled. "Ma'am," he looked her in the eye, "I don't know what happened." He then looked at Casino and said emotionlessly. "I got hit in the head. All I know is he did it." He paused to let that sink in. "Don't know why or what he intended."

"You can ask the Warden," put in Casino defensively. "He was there." Casino knew he would not be believed. He had to trust that the Indian would believe Garrison.

This was not the place to hash out what had happened so the Officer thanked Mrs. Ashbury and hustled his men back to the jeep and the ride home. They would sit down and explain exactly what had happened. Garrison hoped that after the talk with Mrs. Ashbury that Chief would be a bit more amenable to the truth. Still, finding out that your team mate shot you in the head was not something that you just shrugged off and laughed about. Maybe years from now they could but not yet.

Once they were back at their base Casino began the narrative with their arrival in Poland. He explained about being on watch in the barn. "I was standing there by that big open door in the loft and I saw something move outside. It was dark so it was hard to tell what it was. All this cloak and dagger stuff has me seeing spies everywhere. Anyway I saw something so I watched it. It looked like a big dog or even a wolf. It wasn't a man. I'm sure of that. This thing, this wolf came toward the barn then went around down the side. I was nervous; wolves have been known to kill people.

"Then I hear a noise outside like something's happening; a thud, maybe two. I can't see because it's on the side where there's no window. So I listen. That's when I heard the door down below squeak. That meant someone or something just came into the barn. Here I am, trapped upstairs and a wolf is prowling around right below me. Maybe there was more than one. Maybe the whole pack came in. What was I supposed to do?

The only thing between me and that wolf's teeth is the ladder. Next thing I see is something dark come up that ladder. What the hell was I supposed to think? I fired and it disappeared. Scared the shit outta me. Look," he said holding his hands up, "I shaking just thinking about it. I swear, I didn't know it was you. You sneak around so damn quiet…"

Chief sat watching; watching Casino tell what he had done. He watched Garrison for his reaction and Actor too. Even Goniff might betray a lie. No one flinched. No one moved. Garrison and Actor both looked grave. Were they waiting for his reaction? And even more important, did the story fit in with what he remembered? He thought back to that night.

_Chief had awoken with the change of the watch. Garrison moved quietly but he had caught the edge of that loose board just before the entrance to the hidden room. Casino had stepped right on it. Now that he was awake he might as well go and take a leak. He crawled out of the straw, shook out his coat, put it on and headed down the ladder. He slipped out the door and took care of his necessity. The night was cold and clear lit by the light of the full moon. This was not a hunting night, there was too much light. In a few days it would be better. But that was a concern he no longer needed to pay attention to. He was provided with food now. Instead he extended his hearing just a bit and looked up to the stars looking for the familiar patterns._

_A sound like a whisper brought his eyes back to earth. With everything cast in shades of grey it was the movement that first caught his eye. He looked closer and saw the ghost shift, the shadow ripple over the grass. It wasn't a ghost but a wolf moving on silent pads. It had been standing in the trees by the corral post. Now it moved under the rail heading for the barn. In the light of the moon it appeared to be silver. Chief had not caught the animal's scent and from the way it was ignoring him then neither had it scented him. It was a cross breeze. The animal continued on its way to the barn wall before turning to follow it. It must be on its way to the hen house, thought Chief. He pictured the destruction that would ensue. That was the way of nature. A few chickens would die but the wolf and its family would live. _

_Then he pictured the farmer's face. He had helped them even though doing so endangered his life. Because of who he was he could not kill the wolf but maybe he could discourage this meal. Scooping up some stones he followed the animal._

_When he saw that the chicken coop was indeed the target he whipped a stone at the side wall. The noise startled the animal and it veered off to the right, picking up speed. The second stone landed behind and to the left spurring the wolf to a gallop and away from its intended target. Chief sent a silent apology to the wolf. He wished the animal good hunting somewhere else._

_Chief turned back to the barn and hurried inside. He was cold. The sweater he had taken off and cut up to wrap the rocks to warm Goniff earlier had been so much warmed than the thin undershirt shirt he had been able to steal from a clothesline. He quickly crossed the barn floor and grabbed the rungs pulling himself up. His warm bed of hay was waiting._

That was where his world had ended. Now that everything had been explained he was in an emotional tangle. It was good that he now knew what had happened, he was shocked that he had not been hit with something as he had thought but had been shot in the head, he was angry that his own team mate had been the one to pull the trigger. He was angry that Garrison had not told him, no one had told him. They had left him in the dark.

But they had not left him in the dark at the bottom of the ladder where he had fallen.

_Slowly he became aware that he was lying on a cold hard floor. He tried to move but he was caught, tangled up. He fought harder, kicking and scrambling to get away. Finally he was free. He tried to stand but the pain tilted the ground and he fell hard banging his head. He scrambled up onto hands and knees and began to crawl. A small part of his brain thought it must be raining, there's water running in my eyes. He tried to wipe it away as the area behind and to his right began to glow. _

"_I got'm. There's blood." _

_It was Casino's voice. Casino was trying to kill him. Run! He had to get away. He pushed himself up and wiped his face again, blinking the rain out of his eyes. He looked for the door, located it and moved towards it as he heard Casino's voice again_

"_I need a rope." _

_He was coming after him, coming to tie him up. He couldn't fight if he was tied. Maybe he could hide and ambush him except there was nowhere to hide here. Out! He had to get out. If he could get onto the chicken coop, maybe they wouldn't see him. He needed a place to hide. He slipped back out the door and ran, ignoring the pain in his ankle. Finally he made it to the outbuilding and moved around the far side. The exertion had made the pain in his head worse. He reached up to feel it. There was probably a lump. His head was wet but it wasn't raining. It was blood, a lot of blood. _

_Shit, he thought in desperation, they'll follow the trail. He had to stop the bleeding so he took off his coat and undershirt, balled the latter and pressed it to his head at the point it hurt the worst. The cold air bit through him, shock and blood loss chilling him further. He picked up his coat and tried to put it on one handed. He ended up putting the undershirt down so he could put the coat on. It was not the best but it did protect him from the worst of the cold. _

_Carefully he moved to the edge of the building and listened. There was no sound of pursuit yet so he looked around. The coop roof was accessible but it was a last option. Once there he would be trapped. Pressing the balled up undershirt to his head again he sprinted for the house. He needed to get it between himself and the gunmen. Once he was around the other side he paused to reposition the bandage. His head was pounding in time with his heartbeat and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Maybe if he sat down for a minute. He squatted beside the front wall behind some bushes and leaned back with eyes closed. This was bad. He had to run; they would be here any minute. He tried to push himself up but his ankle refused the weight and he fell sideways into the dirt. He threw out his hand to stop his fall taking the wadded up shirt with it. Gathering himself he managed to stand by gently easing the pressure on his ankle. It held. He shook out the shirt and re-balled it in, hopefully, a cleaner arrangement and replaced it on his head. Maybe if he could ball it up and use the arms to tie it in place then he wouldn't have to worry about it. He leaned against the wall and tried but he could not get it to work. His hands were shaking and the blood was starting to run into his eyes. He used the cloth to wipe his face and balled it up and pushed it against his head._

_Damn. He listened knowing he would not get lost, the headache would ground him. There was no sound of pursuit so he had a little time. He took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the wall. He would head for the trees and the road that was beyond. _

_No. That was the way they would go. He needed to head that way because the house would provide cover for a bit but then he would circle around and head for the river. They could not track him there. The pain and blood loss apparently blotted out the fact that the water was ice cold and he would be dead within minutes. Or did it? There was no thought beyond 'get there'._

He had not gotten there. He had come to in the barn. They were there looking after him. The only way he had gotten there was if he had dreamed he ran and they brought him up the ladder or he had ran and they followed and brought him up the ladder. They had not left him.

Everything fell into place. The silver wolf was the one he saw that night. The snow melting running down his face in that shed in Sweden that he thought was blood was the blood from the head wound. The blood on his hands was from when he tried to stop the bleeding. It was all there and it all fit. It had to be true. It had to have been an accident. It all fit. He looked into the faces of his team mates. They were waiting, waiting for him to decide if they were… forgiven?

That was the word that Mrs. Ashbury used. Forgive them. "We forgive them because they are our friends and they would forgive us if it were us who slipped. Nothing is so bad that it cannot be forgiven." Was she right? Could he forgive? Casino had apologized. It was just he could not remember anyone asking for his forgiveness before.

He realized that if he wanted to be part of this team he had to act like a part of the team and that meant forgiving mistakes. He stood and walked over to Casino. He stood as well but he did not look confident, more like resigned. Chief did not know what words to use so he just held out his hand. Casino's face broke out into a smile and he grasped the offered hand. The others had stood as well. There were sounds of approval all around.

Garrison stepped back. Relief was all he felt. This could have ended his team. If this had ended any other way it was have torn the team apart. There had to be trust and friendship between all the men for them to be able to work and live this closely. He was relieved.

"This calls for a drink," said Casino.

Garrison obliged. As they lifted their glasses Actor said, "Here's to forgiveness."

"And better marksmanship," added Goniff.

There was dead silence as they realized what that meant. "I mean," said Goniff quietly, " gun safety?"

That brought the smiles back as well as a round of, "Here, here". They were still a team.


End file.
